Forum:Block user:Jedi master sith
Oh hi, I'm back. Jedi master sith is nearly constantly trolling, spamming on chat, insulting others, and adding unsourced information to pages. None of this is really severe enough to merit a proper warning, but the combined weight of everything is surely enough to merit a block. Block #'As nominator.' #He's been needed to be banned for weeks... #Yes. #Just for a while so he realises that he isn't in command [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 16:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) #I agree with Cligra... I feel bad about saying this, but ever since his arrival JMS has shown that he has nothing to contribute to this wiki. Nearly every edit of his I've seen has been unconstructive and unnecessary, and some of his recent behaviour has definitely been less than desirable... - 17:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) #:And i am not in command but nether are you--JMS #:I do good things on this wiki as well as bad, so really KON i do edit things very constructive and i am a huge fan of lego i just have a hard time with people that's all. But please how long is the block?--JMS #If he's leaving any way it can't hurt. 19:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) #:I am not leaving permanently--JMS #::I know. I read the blog. 19:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) #:::If it happens, the block won't be permanent. - 19:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) # Easily the rudest user on the wiki without technically being a vandal. 22:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Neutral * I really haven't seen him much lately so I wouldn't know, but from past experience the block is probably warranted. 18:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * Eh, not so sure... We all have hard times, but again, we shouldn't bring drama here... I have no idea, yet. 19:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Per KoN, just so long as it's not a super long block. * Not sure. He's not always behaving but no-one can be completely a vandal. I may change my vote later, but seriously? We are gonna ban someone who edits? -- 23:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * Yes he is rude and all but he deserves another chance. Look at me way back when. 23:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't block *Hmmm... The guy is vandal, but he should be given a chance or at most a light sentence. Legosuperheroesfan 23:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments What why what did i do?? --JMS :Would you care to read the lead section? Look i am sorry just please not block, i mean most other users do it-- OK i am calm *sigh* how long is this block?--JMS *I'd kind of like to know the answer to that too. 19:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :* A month or two? (I dunno...) How about from may to august?--JMS ::*I'd say that's about right. - 19:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * Cligra, you're an admin right? You know you have the ability just to block him now, or has Brickipedia become that anti-bureaucratic in my absence? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 21:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ** He is an admin, however, blocks like this on established users have (usually) been a result of a vote unless it is obvious (like Glad). 22:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait. Wait. You're negotiating about how long a block should be? This isn't a court. Blocks aren't sentences. FB100Z • talk • 23:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::OBJECTION! :D :::FB: Dont you ever notice you're the one always making comments in the comments section, and never really the guy that votes? O.o 23:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like to pretend that I'm above it all. FB100Z • talk • 23:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC)